movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquatic Goblins/Arriving at Emerald City
(The next morning, Satsuki’s group, now awake, let Kiki pack away their sleeping bags with her magic and got their stuff together) Kanta: Everyone ready? Satsuki’s group: Yep! (They resume their journey. Back at Maleficent’s castle, Maleficent, Hunter J, Diablo, and a flying Aipom watched through Maleficent’s giant crystal ball and smirked evilly at each other, although Aipom just gave a goofy grin) Maleficent: Look at them, merrily heading to Emerald City. Hunter J: Indeed. (They turned to a group of Aquatic Goblins) Maleficent: You know the plan. (The Aquatic Goblins gurgled in agreement with salutes and then Maleficent teleported them to where Emerald City is. Back at the forest, Satsuki’s group continued their trek until they came upon the exit and saw....) Tombo: There it is, guys! Emerald City! Satsuki: Wow! Mei: We’re almost there at last! Kiki: I can honestly say it’s beautiful, especially when they are preparing the floating lantern festival tonight! Kanta: And this Wizard must be wonderful to live in a city like that! Tiger: Well, come on! Ace: Less chatting, more running! Snake: Racccccce ya! Pinocchio: You’re on! (They run out of the forest towards Emerald City where the Yellow Brick Road ends and then they stopped in their tracks to see….) Ace: We don’t remember any lake in the way. Tombo: Let alone a murky one. (Suddenly, they see something swimming beneath the murky water) Mei: Uh, guys. Is it just me or am I seeing something swimming in there? Jiji: You’re not the only one. (Satsuki suddenly noticed a stepping stone bridge leading to the other side) Satsuki: There’s stepping stones! (Kiki sensed the lake with her magic) Kiki: This lake is dangerous. (The group got confused) Kiki: It’s full of dangerous Aquatic Goblins. They’ll drag anyone who approach these kind of waters and drown them. And the worst part, this lake won’t allow flying. (The group got concerned) B.E.N.: I’m not getting rusted solid from the water! Kiki: But there’s more. Those stepping stones have a barrier around them that the Aquatic Goblins can’t get us through. Satsuki: So, if we jump across on those stones…. Kanta: We’re safe. (Tiger got determined suddenly) Tiger: Aquatic Goblins or not, there’s no way they’re stopping me from getting courage! I’m going for it! Fievel: Atta-boy, Tiger! Mei: Yeah! Tombo: This’ll be easy. Just like hopscotch. (The group got determined with smiles and after Ace got on the first stepping stone, the Aquatic Goblins emerged to grab him, but a barrier stopped them, much to the group’s relief) Ace: Okay. Cue exotic dance music! (Then, exotic dance music began playing in the background as Ace makes it across without falling in. Soon, the others followed suit carefully and a little slowly. Satsuki crossed last and makes it, but at the edge of the lake. And after the music ended, just when they sigh in relief, a group of Aquatic Goblins leapt out at the edge and grabbed Satsuki’s dress skirt and legs. The others, even Kiki, ran up and pulled a tug-o'-war with the Aquatic Goblins over Satsuki. Unfortunately, the Aquatic Goblins started to give a powerful tug. Suddenly, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki heard Cinderella and the Blue Fairy’s voices of encouragement in their heads) Cinderella: (Voice-over) Children, Kiki, use your magic! Blue Fairy: (Voice-over) And the Elemental Sword! Cinderella and Blue Fairy: (Voice-over) Hurry! (Getting it, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki used their magic and Elemental Sword to whack the Aquatic Goblins away, much to the group’s surprise and freeing Satsuki from their grips. Just when the Aquatic Goblins were about to grab Satsuki again, they saw the Elemental Sword, panicked, and swam away, much to the group’s relief and happiness) Satsuki: You were right, Tombo! Those monsters were ''afraid of the Elemental Sword! Tombo: Told you so. ''(Suddenly, the Aquatic Goblins emerged livid at first, but then seeing the Elemental Sword again, they froze in fear. Satsuki’s group gave smug smiles and Satsuki used the sword’s power after Tombo spoke up) Tombo: Show them. Satsuki: Earth! (Then a bunch of vines emerged from the ground, wrapped up the Aquatic Goblins, and threw them far away from where the group is) Jiminy: And like fish, they can’t breathe air, so we got lucky! (Suddenly, after the lake vanished, Cinderella and the Blue Fairy arrived via the bubbles and the Kansas children and Yuki got happy upon seeing them) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Hi, Cinderella and Blue! Cinderella and Blue Fairy: Hello, children. (The group got up and the children hugged the good witches, who hugged back with laughter) Kiki: So they’re Cinderella and the Blue Fairy the Good Witches of the North and South. I heard about them. (After the hugging ended, Cinderella and the Blue Fairy noticed the group and greeted them) Blue Fairy: I see you are making good progress to get your dreams. Cinderella: And we congratulate you, especially the Gangreen Gang, having seen the error of their ways. (The group chuckled bashfully while rubbing the back of their heads. Then Pinocchio changed the subject) Pinocchio: Anyway, what are you two doing here? Blue Fairy: Going to Emerald City to attend the Lantern Festival. Cinderella: As well as a certain friendly mushroom people. (They looked and saw the Toads running happily to Emerald City while waving hello to them) Toads: Hi, guys! (Cinderella and the Blue Fairy then spoke up) Cinderella: Anyway, once you reach Emerald City yourselves, we’ll let you surprise the citizens on why you’re here. Blue Fairy: And then let them know about Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki’s heroic deed of killing Narissa the Wicked Witch of the East. (The group got surprised and turned to Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Jiji: You really killed Narissa? (Yuki and the children nods) Satsuki: Yeah. Mei: Our house crushed her in Toad Town. Kanta: Maleficent’s sister and Hunter J’s other partner. (The group became impressed) Ace: Well, well, well, looks like we got a trio of wicked witch slayers. Billy: Especially ones that crush one with a house. Kanta: Technically, it was an accident at first…. Mei: But we accepted our heroic deed. Satsuki: And we’re Toad Town’s National Heroes. (Yuki barks happily in agreement. The group smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Cinderella and the Blue Fairy got ready to leave) Satsuki: Nice seeing you again! Cinderella: Same here. Blue Fairy: Good luck going in. (They turned into bubbles and floated to Emerald City. Back at Maleficent’s castle, Maleficent, Hunter J, and Diablo saw the whole thing in anger as Aipom got concerned and nervous) Hunter J: Curses! Maleficent: Those rotten good witches had to help those brats! Hunter J: And to make matters worse, they have the Elemental Sword! (Maleficent calms her) Maleficent: But items or no items, we’re still great enough to conquer those brats. Hunter J: (Agreeing) And woe to those who try to stop us! (Back at the field, Satsuki’s group turned to each other happily) Satsuki: Shall we? Satsuki’s group: Yeah! (Then they run towards the entrance to Emerald City as a chorus is heard singing) Chorus: (Voice-over) You’re out of the woods You’re out of the dark You’re out of the night Step into the sun Step into the light Keep straight ahead For the most glorious place On the earth or the sky Hold onto your breath Hold onto your heart Hold onto your hope March up to that gate And bid it open (Back at Maleficent’s castle, Maleficent got her wand ready like a broomstick as Diablo flew into the air and Hunter J activated her hoverboard, chuckling evilly in determination as Aipom looked on excitedly) Maleficent and Hunter J: To Emerald City at fast speed! (The two evil witches and the raven then flew off quickly out of the room window into the air towards Emerald City, cackling evilly. Back at Emerald City, the group arrived at the entrance) Chorus: (Voice-over) You’re out of the woods You’re out of the dark You’re out of the night Step into the sun Step into the light March up to that gate And bid it open Open (Noticing a string to a bell, Satsuki pulled it, but to the group’s confusion, it made a rusty sound. Then Cranky popped out at the door window in grouchiness) Cranky: Who tried to ring that bell?! Satsuki’s group: We did. Cranky: Can’t you read?! Pinocchio: (Confused) Read what? Cranky: The notice! Satsuki’s group: (Confused) What notice? Cranky: It’s right here! (Then he noticed it’s not hung up, and chuckled in embarrassment. Then he got grouchy, pulled the sign out, and hung it) Cranky: Read it and do what it says! (He goes in. The group shrugged and did what he told them to do) Satsuki’s group: (Reading) Bell out of order. Please knock. (They shrug again and Satsuki knocks on the door instead. Cranky answered through the window again, more happier) Cranky: That’s better! (He changed the subject) Cranky: Anyway, state your business. Satsuki’s group: We want to see the Wizard. (Cranky got surprised, as if a hammer hit him in the chest, then he got annoyed) Cranky: But nobody’s ever seen the Great Oz himself! Even I never saw him! Satsuki: Then how do you know there is one? Cranky: Because of rumors. Now go away! You’re wasting my time! (He noticed the Gangreen Gang) Cranky: Especially you five con artists that conned Escargoon! (Satsuki’s group stood up for the Gangreen Gang) Kiki: Wait! They’re sorry for it. (She and the group turned to the Gangreen Gang for support) Kiki: Right? (The Gangreen Gang piped their agreement in) Cranky: (Sighs in defeat) Alright. Apology accepted from you five fools. But go away and let me get some sleep! Satsuki: Hold it! Cranky: (Groaning) Now what?! Satsuki: We want to see the Wizard. In fact, Cinderella and the Blue Fairy sent us. Kiki: And I want to see the Lantern Festival for my birthday. Cranky: If you have magical items and if it’s your birthday today, prove it. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta show their magic items and Elemental Sword, and Kiki and Tombo showed Cranky the picture and Cranky got impressed) Cranky: Wow! Those items…! And this girl…? Well, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle! Why didn’t you say so in the first place? That’s a cab of a different color! Come on in! (He laughs and closes the window. Then the door opens and the group entered as Cranky made his announcement happily) Cranky: Welcome to Emerald City! (The group, except a smiling Tombo and Gangreen Gang, looked around in wonder) Satsuki’s group: Wow…. (The citizens noticed and got confused) Citizen 1: What’re the Gangreen Gang doing here? Citizen 2: Who’re they? (Then Toadsworth spoke up) Toadsworth: Not to worry, everyone! This is Satsuki, Mei, and Yuki Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki of Kansas we told you about. (The citizens got surprised and then excited) Citizens: Wow! Really? (They went up to the group in wonder) Cranky: Alright! Back off! And in case you want to know why the Gangreen Gang are here, they’re sorry for conning Escargoon! Kanta: Is Escargoon that guard they conned? Cranky: Yes. Ace: (To Cranky) Which we now regretted doing. (To the Gangreen Gang) Right? Gangreen Gang: Yeah! (The citizens nods in realization and after waving goodbye, they resumed their business of preparing the festival. Suddenly, a yellow toon cab drove up to them, being driven by a white furred toon rabbit with blue eyes, a pink nose, and short orange hair on the top of his head, and wearing a pair of red overalls, yellow gloves, and a blue bowtie with yellow polka dots. They are Benny the Cab and Roger Rabbit respectively) Roger: Hello, fellow guests! How can we be of service for you? Benny: Where to first? Satsuki: We like to see the Wizard. Roger and Benny: (Surprised) The Wizard? (Amazed that they want to see their Wizard, whoever he may be to the group, Roger and Benny gave in happily) Benny: Okay! Hop on board! Roger: But first, we’ll take you to the spa to get cleaned up! (The group got happy) Satsuki’s group: Thanks! (They board Benny) Satsuki: We deserve a good prim and proper before the Wizard. Kiki: I agree! (Suddenly, Benny changed his skin to purple, much to the children’s surprise) Satsuki: You changed color! Kanta: We’ve never seen a color-changing cab before! Benny: (To group) And you now do! (To Roger) Right, Roger? Roger: That’s right! He’s the cab of a different color you heard about! (They laughed and then as Roger and Benny drove the group to the spa while Benny changed some colors on his skin from purple to green to red, the citizens began singing) Emerald City Citizens: Ha ha ha, ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las That’s how we laugh The day away In the merry old land of Oz Buzz buzz buzz, chirp chirp chirp And a couple of la-di-das That’s how the crickets Crick all day In the merry old land of Oz We get up at twelve And start to work at one Take an hour for lunch And then at two we’re done Jolly good fun (Benny parked in front of the spa and the group entered as the singing continued) Emerald City Citizens: Ha ha ha, ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las That’s how we laugh The day away In the merry old land of Oz Ha ha ha, ho ho ho And a couple of tra-la-las That’s how we laugh The day away With a ha ha ha And a ho ho ho In the merry old land of Oz (In the spa, the group are getting cleaned and fixed up. Yuki, Jiminy, Fievel, Jiji, and the Gangreen Gang, with Jiminy, Fievel, and the Gangreen Gang wearing swimming shorts while their clothes are getting washed, are getting bathed, Pinocchio’s wooden body and clothes are getting cleaned and fresh, B.E.N.’s rusty body is shiny again with the compass on his chest colored white now, Satsuki, Mei, and Kiki are getting their nails done, Kanta and Tombo are getting massages, and Tiger is getting his claws filed and a haircut. The woman working on Satsuki’s nails is a hot and beautiful toon woman with elbow-length peek-a-boo red hair, green eyes, and wearing makeup, a pair of purple arm gloves, a red sleeveless evening dress exposing her shoulders and back and with a slit on the left leg, and a pair of pink high heeled slippers. She is Jessica Rabbit, the head of the spa and Roger’s wife) Emerald City Employee 1: Scrub scrub here Scrub scrub there And a couple of brand new wood wax That’s how we keep you Young and fair In the merry old land of Oz Emerald City Employee 2: Rub rub here Rub rub there Whether you’re tin or bronze That’s how we keep You in repair In the merry old land of Oz Jessica: We can make a dimple smile Out of a frown Satsuki: Can you even dye my nails To match my gown? Jessica: (Nods) Uh-huh. Satsuki: Jolly old town Emerald City Employee 3: Clip clip here Clip clip there We give the roughest cat claws Tiger: That certain air Of savoir ''faire'' In the merry old land of Oz (Once all nice and clean, the group, with Jiminy, Fievel, and the Gangreen Gang wearing their clean clothes again, got ready to leave happily) Satsuki’s group: Ha ha ha Ho ho ho Ha ha ha ha Ha (They then all sang as they left the spa) Everyone: That’s how we laugh The day away In the merry old land of Oz That’s how we laugh The day away With a ho ho ho A ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha In the merry old land of Oz Ha ha ha, ho ho ho.... (Suddenly, an Emerald City woman screamed in fright upon seeing something in the sky, getting everyone’s attention. They and the group looked up and saw to their shock Maleficent and Hunter J flying in the sky, leaving black smoke behind as Diablo flew beside them. The two evil witches cackled evilly as they began writing a message in the sky with the black smoke) Tiger: Are they…? Satsuki: Yes! Maleficent and Hunter J! Mei: And Diablo the Raven! (They read the message) Fievel: “Surrender Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki.” (The group got shocked) Fievel: “Surrender?!” (The citizens got concerned) Citizen 1: We can’t hand those heroes over to them! But who’s Kiki? Citizen 2: I don’t know, but she might be a girl that looks like and has the same name and birthday as our lost princess! Citizen 3: The Wizard will explain this! (The citizens ran towards the door leading to the Wizard. The group noticed as Kiki saw the message disappear in the sky in shock) Satsuki: Thankfully, they’re not handing us over at least. (A citizen runs by) Citizen 4: That’s right! You’re our saviors! Pinocchio: Well, let’s go see the Wizard! (They noticed Kiki looking on in shock) Tombo: Is something wrong, Kiki? Kiki: I know who Maleficent and Diablo are, but she’s Hunter J? Satsuki: You know Hunter J? (Scared at first, Kiki got glum and confessed) Kiki: Yes. She’s my mother. (The group got surprised) Kiki: I honestly had no idea she wanted to kill you! When I see her occasionally, she was never like that! Jiji: It's true from what I saw in hiding from her since she hates cats. (Deciding to believe her and Jiji, Satsuki’s group nodded in an understanding way) Satsuki: Well, we understand. But she must’ve tried to trick you into staying in that tower. Kiki: And there’s something else I wish to ask. (The group listened) Kiki: I wanted to prove to her that you’re my friends and not thieves. Satsuki: Thieves? (She, Mei, and Kanta look at their items) Satsuki: We’re not thieves. Mei: They were given to us by Cinderella and Blue. Kanta: And Maleficent and Hunter J were the thieves before. (Realization dawning upon her, Kiki smiled slowly) Kiki: So, what you’re saying is true. (The group nods) Tombo: Yeah, we would never lie to you. Kiki: (Happily) I was right and she was wrong! I have friends! (The group agreed. Then noticing the crowd hurrying to the Wizard, they changed the subject) Kiki: Shall we? (They nod and hurry along) Coming up: After all is calm, Satsuki’s group join in the festivities while waiting to meet the Wizard and then after the festival is done, a certain sarcastic snail guard will tell them they’re not seeing the Wizard and Satsuki finally, and tearfully, comes clean on why she, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki want to get home badly to their friends and families.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes